hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Helicopter
The Helicopter aka chopper is an enemy introduced to Hungry Shark Evolution in the January 30th update in early 2014, originally exclusively for newer Apple devices. As of now, it is available on more powerful Android devices. The Helicopter is simply a "re-skinned" Enemy Santa (meaning that it is essentially the same as an Enemy Santa with a different appearance). The Helicopter also appears in the new Arctic Land . Behavior Helicopters function like the limited edition Enemy Santas that were included in the 2013 and 2014 Christmas updates. Helicopters fly above the water, dropping depth charges which explode at a certain depth unless run into. These can be eaten as long as they fall into your shark's mouth, and don't hit the body. The barrels which the helicopter drops are often called bombs, although they are actually depth charges. Megalodon, Big Daddy, and Robo Shark also can eat the helicopter's depth charges. The only way to destroy a helicopter is by jumping on the pilot, paying attention to the rotors, because, if your shark jumps on them, he will be damaged. When the pilot is killed, the entire helicopter explodes. Sometimes, eaten pilots will give you a gem. The depth charges may remain undetonated if deployed on land or on small fishing boats or on shark finning boats. They can be eaten in this form with Megalodon and Big Daddy. When near the screen a woohoo sound similar to the jetskirider's is heard. Then, if the player gets nearer, the screen will zoom out to show the helicopter flying up and down. This comes along with a helicopter rotor sound. Location Helicopters are relatively uncommon enemies but sometimes they seem to appear each and every time that can appear anywhere in the map above the water. They hover halfway between the height limit and the surface of the water. As stated by Future Games of London (the creators of the Hungry Shark series and Hungry Shark Evolution as well as some other popular titles), Helicopters typically appear after you have earned 200 coins in a game, but may appear before that amount of coins has been earned. though less likely. The interesting thing is that there is a VERY rare chance that a miniature and super fast helicopter will appear somewhere. It cannot damage your sharks and can be easily eaten by jumping on it, but it's speed makes it hard to do so. Eating this miniature helicopter will give you 3 gems. Appearance in Hungry Shark World Helicopters were recently added in the sky update of Hungry Shark World with the name chopper. This time they have two counterparts, a white one that doesn't drop death charges and has the Glutwell icon on it, and a military green one that launches missiles at the player. Helicopters in this game take multiple hits to kill like mini subs. TriviaCategory:Airborne * There is a RC-helicopter version; a smaller counterpart of the Helicopter. * In the older versions of the game, it spawns lower in the air. * It has appeared in the Arctic Land. * The depth charges can be eaten by a Megalodon and above. * You will need a boost to get it(unless Megalodon or above). * if you hit it in the wrong spots (rotor or back rotor) you might get "mincemeat" on your screen. * A jet pack could be helpful for fighting the helicopter, as it helps you avoid depth charges. *Sometimes you can get stuck on top of the helicopter. This often kills the shark. Category:Prey Category:Hazards Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Vehicle Category:Dangerous Prey Category:Zoom-On Objects Category:Flying Entities Category:Preys with a weak point Category:Enemies that make noises when near Category:Out-water Category:Extreme danger rating Category:Eatable by all sharks Category:Gem-yelding Category:Preys with a long-ranged attack Category:Boss Category:Prey with a valuable reward Category:Preys with a slow-motion effect and roaring sound Category:Arctic Land Category:Hungry Shark World Category:Pacific Islands Category:Arctic Ocean Category:Arabian Sea Category:Glutwell